Top-up systems for phone services having a portal web interface exist today in commerce. Phone users typically provide several information about a phone number in order to top-up, recharge, add, and/or transfer telephone minutes or money. The information includes a telephone number, the country that the telephone number is used in, and the mobile telephone service company that the telephone number is associated with.
Phone services typically include telecommunication messaging system in which many phone users prefer to use over voice calls. In fact, telecommunication messaging system can be used to register voters, such as in Libya, parcel-delivery alerts, real-time notification of credit-debit card purchase confirmation to protect against fraud, and appointment confirmations. The telecommunication messaging system includes text messaging and chatting.
Desirable in the art is an improved telecommunication messaging and top-up system for phone services that would improve upon the conventional telecommunication messaging and top-up system.